


Into Darkness

by patientxxzero



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sort of Dub-con, mainly non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patientxxzero/pseuds/patientxxzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook reflects that he is intricately tangled with a certain family that contains a crocodile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, originally it was going to focus on what Gold might ask Hook to do now that he's in his service forever...and then this just happened. There is Peter Pan and Hook stuff going on, as well as Golden Hook and it's a bit graphic (especially compared to my other stuff) so yeah, just fair warning.  
> 

She was beautiful and she dreamed of life on the sea, of adventures and sailing the horizons and he loved her. He loved her with all of his heart and yet that fateful night his life changed forever. Once such a positive change, with her at his side, and now so dark…nothing but darkness that threatened to swallow him whole. When he claimed Milah as his own he claimed the shadows that would grip him for centuries. She was lost, crushed by the hand of a jealous husband robbed of his wife, robbed of his child’s mother and this creature, once so pitiful and weak was now beyond anything he could triumph over.

It was not for lack of trying.

He left, he returned to Neverland and was reunited with the other imp in his life; with Peter Pan. His heart still ached, the rum dulled his senses in all his waking moments and he lived here in Neverland to find the poison that would kill his crocodile. Peter could get it for him, oh yes, the boy could get him anything here as it was his world but he wouldn’t; not until Hook did something for him in return. So he worked with him, and he thought that it would not last long, but years passed until time faded, the concept of time was pointless here and he drifted, for years and years until it didn’t matter anymore and all he had left was his hate.

When he thought of Milah, it led to thoughts of the crocodile and her very memory pained him now. He was lost but he didn’t care, he knows the threats of this island now, knows the Lost Boys will not harm him on Pan’s orders. He found himself a seat near the summit of a steep cliff and looked out over the blue ocean. The Jolly Roger is below him, sails rippling in a slight breeze. The pirate formerly known as Captain Jones leaned back and looked at the sky. Above him is the peak where the healing water was found and that made him bitter too. He confronted Pan about it when he first arrived, but nothing he said would make the boy understand he’d been wronged. Peter Pan was always right. Ever the child.

The weight settled over him and he opened his eyes and saw the boy seated on his lap. It didn’t surprise him anymore, Pan was always bold and it never went anywhere. Hook was certain he did it just to make him uncomfortable and where he succeeded before he failed now.

That crafty smile lifted pale lips and Pan leaned in, never bothered with personal space. “Captain,” he purred.

“Pan,” he replied dully.

“You’ve a delicious touch of darkness about you,” Pan hummed.

Hook narrowed his eyes. “Aye, that I do.” It was no mystery to him, whatever light a ruthless pirate like him could have was extinguished when Milah died. “What of it, mate?”

“I like it,” Peter admitted. His delicate fingers walked up the pirate’s chest and up his throat. Hook fought the urge to roll his eyes and he looked away. Pan frowned and grabbed his chin roughly, forcing him back and looking into those eyes. “I want to step up our relationship, Killian,” he said. “You’ve done a marvelous job of ignoring my advances so far.”

Hook couldn’t help but laugh. “Your advances? Sorry lad, don’t fancy buggering a pup.”

“Ever the man of proper form,” Peter laughed. “But let’s not be silly here, captain, you know I’m far older than I look. Far older than you even.”

It was Hook’s turn to frown. He didn’t doubt it but it did not change the fact that Pan looked too young for him. He shook his head and Pan hummed again, leaning in close. “It’s not exactly as though I’m asking,” he whispered. When Peter pressed his insistent lips to Hook’s the pirate stood up and knocked the boy from his lap. Peter easily sprung to his feet to avoid sprawling into the dirt and those mischievous eyes locked onto Hook’s. “You don’t want to deny me if you want help skinning your crocodile.”

Hook squared off against him. “Sorry mate, not exactly keen on going that far.”

Peter crossed his arms over his chest. “No? That sounds a lie,” he replied.

“You’ve come all the way here, cast away your realm to reside in Neverland, stayed here all this time…I think you’ll agree sooner than you think, captain. I must say I’m curious, will you tell me of your crocodile? Make the story interesting enough and that may just sate me.”

Hook wasn’t sure he wanted to share anything personal with this boy, this demon but the way those eyes were practically burning a hole in him made him think it was far better than the alternative. He sat back down and Peter sat at his feet in some cruel mockery of a child listening to his father’s stories. Hook felt even more uncomfortable that those soft lips, now set in an easy smile, had just been crushed against his own. “The crocodile…the Dark One, he killed Milah, he killed the light in my life.”

“The Dark One, you say?”

“Rumplestiltskin,” Hook growled.

He saw a fleeting expression on Pan’s face, but he wasn’t sure what it was for the boy masked it instantly but if anything, he was looking at Hook with more of that hunger in his bright eyes. Hook began to stand but Pan lunged for him, pushing him back and straddling him again. “Not quite interesting enough,” he said, but there was a certain kind of madness in his eyes now and Hook had to wonder if maybe he wasn’t the only one here wronged by the Dark One. Pan’s hand slipped between Hook’s legs and grabbed at him. Startled, Hook let out a hiss as the boy palmed at his groin. It had been so long since he’d been touched by another that he found himself hardening and his neck flushed.

This was wrong, it was so wrong and not just because of Pan’s young features. He grabbed at Pan’s wrist but the youth slapped his hand away with a strength that belied his delicate form. He captured Hook’s lips and bit at them sharply, causing the captain to gasp. Pan took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into Hook’s mouth and claim it. The kiss was heady and deep and made Hook feel dizzy as that hand squeezed and teased him. He hadn’t been touched in so long… Hook moaned into the kiss and he could feel Pan smiling against his lips. Even as he was stripped and Pan discarded his own clothes and settled himself over Hook’s hips, even as he was buried in that sinfully tight heat when the boy laughed at the obvious pleasure filling the pirate, all Hook could hear was an echo of that maddening cackle of the crocodile. That same smug giggle. But he didn’t stop, he grabbed that slender hip with his remaining hand and he bucked up into that tight heat with a level of ferocity, until he had Pan moaning too much to laugh.

It only made sense later, why Pan reminded him so much of the crocodile as they lay together before he left Neverland, after he failed to get revenge, after he had to put aside his differences with the Dark One…Pan had turned out to be Rumplestiltskin’s father and Hook had to wonder why he was fated to be so tangled in the webs of this particular family. The love of his life, sometimes he had a hard time remembering the good times when he thought of the darkness that came with loving her.

***

But it would never actually end would it? Even as Emma became more prominent in his life, even as he realized he could leave the darkness behind, that his heart did not need to remain rotten as Belle claimed it was. Emma was his new light and yet he could not just leave his past behind so easily. When he saw his chance to triumph over the Dark One he took it and he felt such a rush having power over the other man, akin to what he had before Rumplestiltskin had found his magic. It went against who he was trying to be for Emma, he knew that, but he didn’t care, he needed this…there was no simply leaving that behind. No forgetting what happened to Milah, no forgetting the debauchery committed with Pan. Pan who knew the moment he mentioned that damned name, it was the name that spurred him to take it farther, Hook knew that now. He blamed the crocodile for that too.

But the power slipped from his fingers, quite literally, once he traded in the hand and traded in his final proverbial hand. The Dark One defeated him again and instead of having just his revenge to carry him onward now he was forced into service for the crocodile and oh the look on that bastard’s face. The barely contained glee when he stripped Hook of his victory and claimed it as his own. So was it really a surprise after a few weeks, as Rumplestiltskin gained more power in that damn hat, near enough to make the dagger obsolete, that he found himself in another compromising position with another man from this damn family?

He couldn’t say what spurred the other one, with Pan it was easy; he needed amusement and sex with Hook provided him that amusement as well as satisfaction but the crocodile had Belle…so was it the power going to his head or simply another means to humiliate him? Either way when that third star was added to the hat, the Dark One waved his knife and the hat disappeared into the hat again. Hook was used to this routine, they would now go back to the town, instead he found Rumplestiltskin’s hand against his throat and he was shoved against the nearest wall.

“Oi,” he growled, struggling to push the other away.

The crocodile’s smile slowly spread across that face and his eyes seemed to glow gold. “I’ve got no strings to hold me back, Captain,” he all but purred.

 _Captain_ Pan’s voice purred in the back of his mind.

 _Captain!_ Baelfire’s voice chimed in, laced with admiration.

 _Captain…_ Milah’s sultry voice stroked at his heart.

“Damn you, leave me be!” Hook shouted at all of them. Rumplestiltskin used his magic to pin Hook’s arms above his head. He was looking at him inquisitively now. Two fingers pressed against the pirate’s temple and a delighted chuckle escaped the crocodile’s lips. “Oh my we are quite conflicted aren’t we, dearie?” He pressed in closer, their bodies flush and dammit but he couldn’t, he couldn’t fight his body’s reactions.

He saw Milah pressed against him,

he saw Pan,

he saw Rumplestiltskin and he could feel his arousal. When Rumple slipped his hands to his crotch, Hook tried to twist his hips away but the crocodile didn’t let him. “Why are you doing this?” he demanded harshly even as his legs twitched apart, as if on their own accord, to give the other more access.

“Because I can.”

 _Because I can,_ Pan said.

 _Because I want to,_ Milah teased.

Hook leaned his head back with a groan even as his pants were carelessly discarded. His shirt and jacket followed suit and the world spun and he was on his back with the crocodile looming over him.

“You were always the one who tried to defy me, you almost succeeded…I think it’s time to bring you properly to heel.”

“You can’t do this!”

Because it was the crocodile, because he truly started all of this and Hook wouldn’t, couldn’t live with himself if this happened. Iron manacles appeared from nowhere and trapped his wrists.

“Afraid you might like it? Afraid you might have been craving it?” the Dark One teased.

The beast descended and wrapped his mouth around Hook. The captain gasped, his back arching. It’d been awhile since he’d known the touch of another, Emma was not one to move quickly in this regard and he missed the carnality of sex and his body yearned for another touch. He responded quickly, his member hardening in the crocodile’s mouth as his thrashing turned to squirming. Rumplestiltskin flicked the tip with his tongue and Hook moaned in longing.

“As I thought,” the bastard snickered. He pleasured him for a bit longer as Hook tried to fight back the moans and was just starting to lose himself in distracting thoughts when the demon was back and hoisting Hook’s legs over his shoulders. His eyes widened. “No, please don’t…I can’t,” he pleaded.

“Oh, you can and you will. Again and again and again. You didn’t think I’d simply forget about what you did to me, hm? Oh no, dearie, you attempted to take my light and so I will ruin you for yours.”

And Hook heard the anger in his voice and knew there was no hope. He closed his eyes and turned his face away just as he felt the swollen tip of Rumplestiltskin slide against his hole. No lube…this was nothing but a punishment and he shouldn’t have expected anything less, shouldn’t have expected the same amount of play Pan afforded him. His body tensed, he was trembling. “There, there dearie,” the Dark One whispered. And he pushed inside and Hook screamed in agony as he sheathed himself completely in one painful thrust. He knew he was bleeding, knew he was going to die from this pain as Rumplestiltskin slowly pulled out, almost completely, before slowly pushing in again.

“Oh, I think your body remembers this,” he grinned, his eyes flashing in the dim light. “Another encounter like this in the past? The far past I suspect...you’re so tight for me, saving yourself? You shouldn’t have.”

 _I would have thought a pirate would be used to this, don’t you lot take cabin boys for a reason? Never tried the receiving end?_ Pan asked as he slowly rocked into him.

Hook felt tears running down his cheeks. He strained against the iron manacles that held him down, tried to push away from the demon but nothing worked. The Dark One lofted a brow and Hook felt him shift the angle of his thrusts just slightly and suddenly pleasure blossomed in the wake of that pain, the combination leaving Hook dizzy as the crocodile pounded against his prostrate. “I must have a weak spot for you,” the demon growled, whether on purpose or not Hook wasn’t even sure anymore.

The pleasure became more dominant and Hook’s cock stirred with renewed interest. “Hnn, I knew you would enjoy this,” Rumple giggled.

“Nnnnh,” Hook moaned, the words not forming as pleasure blinded his very thoughts.

“Yes, dearie?”

“I…ahhh…I don’t….” The Dark One cut him off with a heady kiss, deep and possessive and enough to make Hook lose all ability to think. And as that faded, he could focus on nothing but the pleasure and he moaned into the kiss, his body moving in time with the demon’s, letting him in deeper. Rumplestiltskin’s eyes flashed in triumph as Hook gave himself over to him and he was pulling out as the binds disappeared and he flipped Hook onto his stomach just as Hook thought of taking Milah this way, of the time Pan took him this way. He was slipping inside of him again and Hook arched his back. This angle…it allowed Rumplestiltskin to thrust in so deep, to press against his prostrate and throw him into ecstasy. Rumplestiltskin pounded into him and Hook was yelling in pleasure, lifting his ass and all but begging for more. He felt Rumple’s hand close around his throbbing erection, tighter and tighter until he cried out in pain.

He realized what the bastard was doing, the vice-like grip wouldn’t allow him to orgasm until it was released and that pleasure was driving him insane. “I could keep going for hours, just like this,” the crocodile growled. “How do you like that idea?”

“Nnnnhhh n-no…I can’t…please.”

“Please what, captain?”

“Please let me finish.”

Rumplestiltskin thrust in and stopped, that unending pressure against his prostrate leaving Hook to squirm under the demon. “What was that?” he asked. His free hand found Hook’s lower back, pinning him and making him unable to move at all. It was unbearable.

“P-please,” the pirate stammered.

“Look at you,” and there was some disappointment in the crocodile’s tone. “What has this world turned you into?”

He pulled out suddenly, leaving Hook gasping on the floor. Without the stimulation, his pleasure quickly faded and he was left with nothing but the mental and physical pain. “Not this world,” he was muttering and the Dark One tilted his head, curious. “You.”

“Oh you can’t blame it all on me, dearie.”

“Milah, Bae, Pan…all of them led to you, some way…or the other,” Hook whispered, his body in agony, his mind torn asunder as those faces filled everything.

The crocodile smiled. “Interesting…make the story interesting enough and I may just put an end to our little arrangement once I get rid of this infernal knife.”

 _Make the story interesting enough and it may just sate me,_ Pan challenged.

 _You’ve such interesting stories!_ Milah exclaimed.

 _Tell me another story, Captain?_ Baelfire asked.

Hook closed his eyes. Three centuries ago he met a beautiful woman and her pitiful husband in some forgotten tavern. She was dead and he was stronger than Hook would ever be. Hook fell victim to the passion of a demon in Neverland with the body of a teenager and all the hunger of one. That demon beget this demon and the cycle began again. Even Emma was related to this cursed family and Hook knew he could no longer fight it. As these demons and memories consumed him, he accepted that his fate was trapped in this tangled web and there was no way back to the light. He could almost feel excitement at the thought of falling back into the darkness.


End file.
